07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
This article is about the Ouka who has been shown to the readers so far. For the article about the original Ouka, see ''Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (original). '''Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg' (OR-0007) 'is the current heir to the throne of the Barsburg Empire (manga chapter 65, page 30). She is the only major female character in the series. She has been the host of the Eye of Raphael since she was three years old. At the time, she was brainwashed to activate the Eye of Raphael and attacked the kingdom of Raggs, Tiashe's home, but the Barsburg researchers kept this traumatic part of her memory away from her consciousness and brainwashed her when they maintained the Eye of Raphael regularly, so she didn't remember doing it until manga chapter 85. Ouka ran away from the Royal Palace to reach her dream to be free, in order to disobey the Emperor's orders to become someone that she wouldn't be, since she wanted to be a doctor (manga chapter 47), although more recently, she is starting to accept her role as the next empress. She has a little dragon called Kururu, whom she considers to be like a sister to her. Later in the story, she found out that she is actually a clone of the real Ouka, but she possesses the soul of the original Ouka, due to Karu moving the original Ouka's soul into her body ten years ago. Etymology In Japanese, 'cherry blossoms', 'westernization', 'assimilation of territories' are pronounced as 'ouka'. (Alternatively, if separated as 'ou ka', 'king' can be pronounced as 'ou', and 'ka' means 'is it?'.) 'Roses' and 'rose wine' can be pronounced as 'roze'. 'Lovers' can be pronounced as 'aman'. 'To pick and choose' can be pronounced as 'eru'. In French, 'elle' is the word for 'she', and can also be a variant of 'Elizabeth', which means 'God is my promise'. In German, 'bar' can be translated as 'bar' in English. 'Burg' means 'castle'. Appearance .]] .]]Ouka resembles Teito in build, being only slightly taller than him (manga chapter 48), and having a slim, willowy build. Her face is oval-shaped, save for a slightly pointy chin, with a small mouth and full lips, and large, pink, pinkish purple or wine red eyes. Her hair is wavy and long, reaches her lower back, and varies in colour, being shown either as light purple (cover of Vol. 14), light pink or white. At first, she always wore her hair in pigtails, but more recently, she started wearing her hair down. She bears a fairly strong resemblance to her mother, the late Empress Dalia. Personality Despite most members of the Barsburg royal family being shown to be pompous and elitist, Ouka's personality is drastically different. She has been shown to have no interest in the activities those from the upper classes normally engage in, such as watching slaves fight, or owning a slave herself (manga chapter 63). Ouka herself believes that the Barsburg royal family is corrupt, and because of this was initially unwilling to carry on the royal line by accepting her position as the next empress. Ouka instead wishes to become a doctor, showing her kind and empathetic nature, which is reflected by her healing Zaiphon. She is very concerned with the feelings of those around her, telling one of her aunts, Granne, that she should not do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. Relationships 'Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg ' At first, it appeared that Ouka doesn't get along well with her father, as she wanted to become a doctor instead of doing what he wanted her to do (he had arranged a fiance for her and wanted her to take over the throne, manga chapter 48). Also, it initially seemed that he wanted to kill her. However, as of manga chapter 87, it was revealed that Wolfram actually does love his daughter, but was being manipulated by the 'Shadow Man 'to the extent that he (Wolfram) lost his conscience and wits. Ouka forgave Wolfram for his misdeeds, saying that he is her 'important and precious blood relative', and the two have reconciled. 'Kururu Ouka says Kururu has been with her since she was born and Kururu is like a sister to her (manga chapter 48, page 13). Teito Klein Ouka at first mistook Teito for a member of the Hausen Family because of his clothes, but the issue was quickly cleared up when Teito explained that the clothes were given to him by a butler to the Hausen Family (manga chapte 48). Frau mistakenly assumed that Teito was taking Ouka on a date, which embarrassed both of them. At first she did not think much of Teito, but later grew to like him as they spent more time together. She admired Teito for his courage and agreed to visit the next God House with him, but then they were attacked by Wars. After the Wars was defeated, they departed and Hakuren Oak came to convoy Ouka back to the royal palace. Ouka still keeps the toy bunny plush Teito made for her. More recently, Teito helped Ouka regain her memories, freeing both her and Raphael 'from their brainwashing. In Kapitel 89, Ouka promised Teito that she would fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul. 'Frau She didn't like him at first, but grew to respect him as Teito's teacher. She seems to think that Teito and Frau's teacher/student relationship is 'sublime' (manga chapter). Her attendants Ouka's three attendants, Gyokuran, Ohruri and Kikune, are often seen accompanying her. Despite being obligated to care for Ouka as her servants, they have been shown to genuinely care for her, and can be seen as mother figures or older sister figures to her. She seems to care for them as well. Hakuren Oak Hakuren serves as Ouka's tutor. They get along well, and share a friendship with Teito. Ouka has asked Hakuren about his friendship with Teito (Kapitel 63). Some fans think that Hakuren's father arranged for Hakuren to be Ouka's tutor because he wants Hakuren to become a royal consort, or at least to meet more noble women. Dalia Barsburg Ouka has made very little mention of her (or rather, the original Ouka's) mother. However, in Kapitel 84, she said, after finding out about the experiments on the Eye of Raphael, 'So that's why...Mother died early...' . This could mean that she may have wondered why the former empress of Barsburg suffered an early death, although she did not say so out loud until Kapitel 84. It has also been mentioned that Ouka inherited a pair of earrings from Dalia. Other clones of the princesses The scientists have made a lot of clones using the genetic information of the previous Barsburg empresses and empresses-to-be, and the one numbered OR-0007, who was used to replace the real Ouka, is only one of them. In manga chapter 85, she said she knew their suffering, and freed them by destroying them. Other relatives of the Barsburg Family Not much interaction has been shown between Ouka and other members of her family, but it has been shown that she does not share their interest in activities such as owning slaves. Ouka also once told her aunt Granne not to do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. This could mean that, because her views are drastically different from the other members of her family, she is not close to any of them. It was also mentioned in Kapitel 63 that some other members of the Barsburg family have tried to poison her, and her attendants have to check her tea every day for traces of poison. Ouka has been shown to dislike most of her family, wondering to herself why the imperial family is 'so rotten' (Kapitel 63), and once said that she dislikes her aunt Granne. Raphael Raphael's relationship with Ouka is similar to Mikhail's relationship with Teito. Like Mikhail, Raphael is loyal and devoted to Ouka, and thinks that no means are too extreme to punish those who have hurt his/her master. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Healing Zaiphon: Ouka has a healing Zaiphon, which reflects her kind personality and wish to be a doctor. Her Zaiphon is remarked to be very powerful, as when she gave it to Teito, he almost fainted from the concentration. 'Possession of the Eye of Raphael: '''Raphael recognises Ouka as his/her true master, and using the Eye of Raphael grants Ouka access to Raphael's formidable powers. History The Ouka who has been shown to the readers since her first appearance is in fact a clone of the real Ouka, who died in an experiment when she was a child (manga chapter 84). During the Raggs War, Ouka (the clone) was used to attack and destroy the Kingdom of Raggs, though she cannot remember having done it as Barsburg used their advanced technology to brainwash and control her. Because she was a clone made by scientists in the laboratory, Doctor Nanase said that she could not move without the Eye of Raphael in her (because he thought she had no soul). In chapter 84, Teito used the power of the Eye of Mikhael to free Ouka from the brainwashing. In manga chapter 85, Ouka obtained true life after she was hit by the ray of the Eye of Mikhail by Teito, as the Eye of Mikhail has the power to give or restore life to objects. Manga Synopsis Ouka first appeared when she escaped from the palace and went for a walk on her own. Teito showed her around town and they got kidnapped. They stumbled onto the Krat House of God and defeated the Kor living there. Frau rescued them (with Capella) and Teito gave Ouka a handmade stuffed toy before he left. She had her birthday ball just as someone tried to assassinate her. She was rescued by Teito (who was already brainwashed at that time) and slow danced with him. She tried to help him regain his memories when the shadow man appeared. Teito saved her and the chandelier fell on top of him. She was devastated and wanted to search for him, but was pullled away by one of her attendants before she could do so. As of manga chapter 83, Ouka and Teito have been reunited after Teito rescued her from another session of brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael. A short while later, they stumble across what turns out to be an experiment conducted to produce the perfect wielder of the Eye of Raphael, the results of which are, apparently, several life forms similar to Ouka. The Emperor? then comes in without Teito and Ouka hearing him, and orders Ouka to kill Teito. Ouka had no choice but to obey, caused by the brainwashing. According to manga chapter 84, the real Ouka had died in an experiment on the Eye of Raphael a few years before the Raggs War. However, the Barsburg scientists had already made 47 clones and the 7th one, otherwise known as OR-0007, was chosen to take the identity of the real Ouka. She is the Ouka who attacked Raggs in the Raggs War and has been shown to the readers so far. She was unaware of the fact that she is a clone until manga chapter 84. The clones made by the Barsburg scientists cannot move unless they have the Eye of Raphael in them. As of manga chapter 85, while possessed by the Eye of Raphael, she killed Nanase, and freed the other clones from their pain and suffering by destroying them, bringing an end to? the Raphael Project. It was revealed in manga chapter 86 that she contains the soul of the original Ouka. The original Ouka's soul was moved to the clone by Ea when her body was destroyed. In manga chapter 87, she talks to her father and the two start mending their relationship, while giving Teito privacy to talk to Millea. In manga chapter 89, she prepares to fight Ayanami (the current reincarnation of Verloren), and promises Teito that she will fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul. Quotes * '''I just want to love anyone from my heart.' ''(manga chapter 48, page 17) * ''I do not love anything about that troublesome world.' ''(manga chapter 48, page 15) * '''Now it's my turn to help you!' ''(to Teito, at her birthday ball/masquerade party) * '''Oh, so you're teacher and student. How sublime.' ''(after observing Teito and Frau's relationship) * '''Such fabulous teacher-student love.' ''(to herself, about Teito and Frau) * '''A pervert?! Your teacher is a pervert?!' ''(to Teito about Frau) * '''I am no longer a puppet.' ''(after awakening from brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael, manga chapter 85) * '''So that's why...Mother died early...' ''(to the Emperor, after finding out the truth about the experiments performed on the Eye of Raphael) * '''What a lovely skull.' ''(after mistaking a toy rabbit Teito gives her for a skull) * '''Why is the imperial family so rotten?' ''(to herself, Kapitel 64) * '''Ea...you're one of the legendary 7 gods, right?' ''(to Karu, Kapitel 86) * '''To me, you are still my important and precious blood relative.' ''(to Emperor Wolfram) * '''Teito! I'll...I'll fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul!' ''(to Teito, Kapitel 89) Trivia *Ouka bears a resemblance to Ayanami who in turn, also bears a resemblance to Labrador, leading some fans to suspect they may be related by blood. *It is mentioned that Ouka is 'not good with spicy foods' (Kapitel 64, volume 11). *Ouka seems to enjoy spending time outdoors, or at least spending time away from the Barsburg royal home, as she had escaped the palace and gone for a walk on her own the first time she appeared in the series, and went to watch the Hawkzile Race later in the series out of interest. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Secondary characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive